New product introduction of a machine employs virtual product development. The virtual product development includes developing a simulation model of the machine. The simulation model imitates the real world operation of the machine. One or more operations of the machine may be analyzed using the simulation model. The simulation model may include a set of mathematical equations such as, but is not limited to, dynamical systems, statistical models, and differential equations. The solution of the set of mathematical equations may be analogous to an output of the real time operations performed by the machine. Generally, in order to understand operations of the machine, one or more input parameters are introduced to the simulation model. The simulation model generates output parameters corresponding to the input parameters. The existing simulation models select input parameters stored in a database. Moreover, the input parameters are selected randomly without considering a desired output parameter selected by a customer.
US Patent Publication Number 2014/0107912 discloses a method and system for analyzing and improving driver and vehicle performance. Detailed vehicle data, including high frequency time series data, which was collected during a trip, is obtained, as well as external data regarding trip route and environment. Using the data and a model of the physics of the vehicle, driver and vehicle time series may be obtained for the trip. These time series may allocate fuel consumption to various factors relating to the driver such as, rate of acceleration, choice of gear, and to the vehicle such as, choice of engine and aerodynamic improvements. From trip simulations run with virtual drivers, an optimal virtual driver can be obtained. Simulations with the optimal driver can find an optimal vehicle from a set of virtual vehicles. Losses due to driver behavior and to vehicle configuration can be computed by comparisons, and alternatives suggested.